Tell me a lie
by LauraZabini
Summary: The Slytherin Prince tells the Gryffindor Princess a lie...DG one-shot please review! *puppy-dog-eyes* :D


Tell me a lie

Tell me a lie

By: LauraZabini.

Beta-d by: wiccan98

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a lie"

It was one of these perfect moments in which they laid in Draco's head-boy room after making love. She laid her head against his bare chest; she loved how soft his skin was on her bare cheek.

"A lie?"

"Yes, a lie."

"Why do you want me to tell you a lie? I thought you would want me to be honest with you."

"I don't know; I just feel like hearing something that isn't true. Please, tell me a lie."

"Alright." he said as he sat up, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her fiery red hair spread on the pillow. The way the moonlight shone down on her made her look like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked like an angel; his angel.

"I love to see you cry, I love to hurt you, you are just another girl I would sleep with and dump the next morning, you mean nothing to me, you are just a little blood-traitor that is lucky to get any of my precious time." he said much colder than he intended. He felt worse than he had ever in his life before. There she laid, his angel, his one and only true love, with tears welled up in her eyes, tears he had caused. It hurt like hell and it was worse than the Cruciatus. He couldn't see her like that; he hated to see her cry, to see her hurt. He bent down to kiss the tears away, which rolled down her cheeks. He tasted the salty water on his tongue, but it tasted sweet in the same time.

"Gin, don't cry. I lied. Everything I said was a lie. I HATE to see you cry, I HATE to hurt you, you're not like the other girls and I would never, do you hear me, NEVER leave you. I'm the one who is lucky to get any of your time. I've never met someone like you before. You are unique. You are something special and I love you with all my heart, I won't ever let you go. I love you too much to even think about life without you, it would be an empty life if you weren't there."

His little speech made her cry even harder, but from happiness. "I don't deserve to be yours. I'm not worthy of you." she whispered looking at him. She sat up, he took her face into his hands.

"Ginny. Don't ever think that! You showed me what love is, you showed me what hope is! You taught me how to live! I owe you so much. I'd rather die than be without you. You're beautiful, intelligent, you are mine. I'm the happiest man in the world!"

"Thank you, Draco. You make me feel beautiful. I love you."

"You know, it's not that hard, because you really ARE beautiful! I know every guy in Hogwarts is jealous of me, because I have you, the most wonderful human creature to step into this school! And I love you more than you can imagine. If I had to, I would die for you."

"Draco! Don't talk like that!" Ginny nearly shouted. She didn't want to think about life without him.

"Gin, the war is coming, I feel it. I will fight. I will fight for us and I'll kick Voldemort's ass with Potter's help!"

"But what if you don't make it out alive? I couldn't live without you." she said with a shaky voice and Draco knew that she would start crying soon.

"I'll survive for both of you, for us three." he answered as he touched his wife's stomach. They married a couple of weeks ago and Ginny moved, with Dumbledore's permission, to Draco's private chambers. She was an advanced student, so she took 7th year classes instead of 6th. She had told Draco earlier that night that she was pregnant with his child.

"Promise me, Draco; promise me you'll come back to me... to us."

"I can't, love. I can't promise you something when I don't know if I can keep it or not, and won't break a promise. I'm sorry. But I can promise you that I'll love you till the very end and that I'll always be with you, even if it means that I have to do that from the afterlife."

"You know...I found a spell...and...tomorrow night is the final battle and...As much as I want to fight with you, I can't...For the baby's sake...And I thought...maybe...you want to know the gender it's going to be...in case you...you..." but she never finished the sentence. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew he had to go...

Draco looked into her eyes, unable to look away. "I - I would...I would love to."

Ginny took her wand from the chair on which laid all her belongings and mumbled a spell Draco couldn't hear.

"My stomach will glow in a silver-blueish color if it's a boy and if it's a girl, it'll glow in a golden-pinkish color."

The young couple stared impatiently at Ginny's stomach for a few minutes. Then it suddenly glowed a bright golden-pinkish color. Ginny looked up at Draco, who smiled widely at her. He's going to have a family. A _real_ family.


End file.
